Soras Angel
by Draconia1
Summary: Sora schickt eine SOS Nachricht an ihre Freunde. Können diese Sora helfen? SORATO


Von Panik erfasst rannte Sora durch den dunklen Wald

Soras Angel 

Von Panik erfasst rannte Sora durch den dunklen Wald. Es war immer noch hinter ihr her. Sie konnte es hören. Sie konnte die Vibration seiner Schritte hören. _Ich muss weg von hier. Ich muss ihm irgendwie entkommen. Sonst wird es mich umbringen. Wo sind nur die anderen? Oh Biyomon., wo bist du, hilf mir. Tai, Matt, Joe, helft mir._

Sora schlug einen Haken nach links und kämpfte sich durch ein paar Büsche. Sie drehte den Kopf nach hinten, um zu sehen, wie weit das Digimon noch von ihr entfernt war.Doch dadurch sah Sora die Schlucht nicht, die nun direkt vor ihr lag. Im nächsten Moment stürzte sie die Schlucht hinunter und blieb verletzt unten liegen.

Das Digimon, das Sora verfolgt hatte, verschwand in dem Augenblick, als sie unten auf dem Boden aufschlug.

~*~

„Sora, Sora, wo bist du? Antworte doch!" 

„Soooooraaa!"

„Hey, Sora. Wo steckst du?"

Im ganzen Wald waren diese Rufe zu hören. Die restlichen Digiritter waren eben erst in de Digiwelt angekommen. Sora hatte auf Izzys PC einen SOS-E-mail hinterlassen können, bevor sie wieder fliehen musste.

Tai, Kari, TK, Mimi und Davis trafen sich auf einer Waldlichtung. Auch Argumon, Gatomon, Patamon, Palmon und Veemon waren dabei.

„Ich kann sie nirgends finden," sagte Tai ganz außer Atem.

„Patamon und ich haben den gesamten Sektor B des Waldes durchsucht. Nichts. Keine Ahnung wo sie stecken könnte," rief TK.

„Es war eine SOS E-mail. Was, wenn....ihr wisst schon," begann Kari.

„Oh nein, oh nein, wenn Sora schon tot ist" begann Mimi zu heulen. Tai legte den Arm um sie, um sie zu trösten.

Davis unterbracht Mimis Geheule: „Nein, wir müssen daran glauben, dass ihr nichts passiert ist und dass sie noch lebt. Wir dürfen jetzt nicht aufgeben."

„Du hast recht, kommt, wir müssen weiter suchen."

~*~

Sora lag immer noch in der Schlucht, ebenso noch weit entfernt von ihren Freunden gefunden zu werden. Sie hatte eine schwere Kopfverletzung und einige weitere Wunden. 

~*~

Auch Yolei, Cody, Ken, Matt, Izzy und Joe hatten sich mit ihren Digimon im Wald verteilt und suchten ihre Freundin.

Matt rannte neben Gabumon durch den Wald. Er hatte ein ganz komisches Gefühl im Magen. „Warum ist sie nur alleine in die Digiwelt gegangen? Was hat sie sich dabei gedacht?" 

Matt war wütend, er war wütend auf sie, weil er sich Sorgen um sie machte. Gabumon verstand Matt besser als jeder andere, deshalb schwieg er nun.

„Gabumon, wir sollten uns auch trennen, vielleicht finden wir sie dann schneller."

„Aber Matt...."

„Keine Widerrede...du gehst da rechts lang und ich links. Hoffentlich finden wir sie bald. Sonst...ich hoffe ihr ist nichts passiert." 

Matt wandte den Kopf ab und rannte los.

Gabumon stand noch eine Weile an der gleichen Stelle und starrte den Weg entlang, den Matt genommen hatte „Oh Matt, du wirst sie nicht verlieren. Bestimmt nicht."

Dann rannte es los. Nach einer weile sah Gabumon etwas rosafarbenes auf dem weg liegen. Als es näher heranging, sah es, dass es Biyomon war.

„Biyomon! Wach auf!" und als Biyomon die Augen aufschlug „Was ist passiert? Wo ist Sora?" 

„Sora? Da war ein riesiges schwarzes Digimon, es hat uns verfolgt und dann, dann ich wollte kämpfen und es hat mich einfach weggeschnipst. Ich weiß nicht, wo Sora ist. Oh, nein, wenn ihr was passiert ist...ich..."

„Wir suchen sie schon alle, komm mit, wir gehen zum Treffpunkt zurück."

Doch Biyomon sträubte sich dagegen: „Nein, nein, mir geht es gut, wir müssen Sora suchen"

„Nun gut, wie du meinst, dann gehen wir Matt nach. Vielleicht istes besser, wenn wir zu 3. sind bei einem bösen Digimon. Los jetzt, Beeilung"

~*~

Matt war inzwischen an der Stelle angekommen, an der Sora durch die Büsche gegangen war.

Er bemerkte die abgeknickten Zweige, das komische Gefühl in seinem Magen wurde langsam zu Angst. Er rannte so schnell er konnte zu den Büschen und schlug sich den Weg frei. 

Plötzlich stand Matt vor einer steilen Schlucht, die einige Meter nach unten ging.

Vorsichtig ging er an den Rand der Schlucht und spähte in die Tiefe. 

Dann hatte er das Gefühl, dass sein Herz von einer eiskalten Hand zerquetscht werden würde.

Dort unten in der Schlucht lag Sora, blutüberströmt.

„Nein, Sora!"

Matt begann die steilen Felsen hinabzuklettern so schnell er nur konnte. Als er unten angekommen war hatte er ebenfalls eine menge Schürfwunden, aber diese bemerkte er überhaupt nicht. Er rannte zu Sora und fühlte nach ihrem Herz. Es schlug zwar noch, aber sehr langsam.

„Sora, bitte, wach auf. Bitte. Du darfst nicht sterben! Nicht jetzt, wo ich dich gefunden habe.

Das kannst du mir nicht antun. Wenn es soweit ist dann sterben wir beide. Aber zusammen. Ich habe zu lange auf dich gewartet und gehofft, als das ich dich jetzt einfach gehen lasse. Bitte. Ich liebe dich!"

Er hielt ihren Kopf in den Armen und stumme Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht.

In diesem Moment schlug Sora die Augen auf: „Was..Matt? Was ist passiert? Ich..."

„Shh, du darfst jetzt nicht reden, du hast eine Kopfverletzung. Ich bin so froh, dass du noch lebst."

Genau in diesem Moment streckten Biyomon und Gabumon die Köpfe über den Rand der Schlucht :"Hey Matt, du hast sie gefunden."

„He, ihr 2 kommt schnell runter, ich brauche Hilfe, ich schaffe es nicht sie alleine hoch zubringen."

Die 2 Digimon kletterten, bzw. flogen die Schlucht hinunter zu Matt und Sora. 

Biyomon kam zuerst unten an: „Was können wir tun?"

„Du fliegst nach oben an die Schlucht, damit die anderen nicht auch runterstürzen, wenn sie kommen. Ich werde über das Digivice eine e-mail losgeschicken, dass wir hier sind." sagte Matt.

Biyomon flog wieder los, um die anderen zu empfangen.

Matt nehm sein Digivice und tippte eine kurze mail an die anderen, dann wandte er sich wieder Sora zu.

Er machte sich immer noch Sorgen um Sora, die, obwohl sie wach war, noch sehr schwach war.

„Verdammt, hoffentlich kommen die bald. Die sollen sich beeilen." Matt wurde langsam unruhig.

„Matt, bitte...ich" 

„Sora, du sollst doch nichts sagen."

„Aber ich..."

„Bitte, ich will nicht, dass es dir noch schlechter geht." Matts blaue Augen hatten einen besorgten, aber auch entschlossenen Blick, der Sora nicht entging.

Jetzt, wo ich hier verletzt in seinen Armen liege habe ich endlich den Mut ihm zu sagen, was ich für ihn empfinde, bin ich zu schwach und er verbietet mir zu reden. Wann soll ich es ihm denn sagen, wenn nicht jetzt?

„Hey Matt, Sora, wir sind da!" Tais Kopf schob sich über den Rand der Schlucht.

„Wir kommen runter!" Joe war gerade direkt neben Tai aufgetaucht und auch die Köpfe der übrigen Digiritter schoben sich nach und nach über den Rand der Klippe.

Als alle unten angekommen waren ergriff Izzy das Wort: „Es ist wohl das beste, wenn wir sie mit Kabuterimon hochfliegen. Oder was meint ihr. Ich hab die Umgebung schon gecheckt und Genai eine mail geschickt. Er wird in der nächsten Stadt auf uns warten. Es ist nicht weit und dort hat er sein haus. Dort können wir Sora versorgen."

Die anderen nickten.

„Aber wir müssen uns beeilen, sie hat schon viel Blut verloren. Und vielleicht hat sie noch andere Verletzungen außer die am Kopf, also andere schwerere", warf Yolei ein.

„Also los!" Mimi drängte zur Eile.

Kabuterimon nahm Sora, die inzwischen wieder das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, vorsichtig in die Arme und flog mit ihr die Schlucht hinauf, wo es sie vorsichtig ablegte. Die anderen Digiritter und ihre Digimon kamen die Schlucht wieder hinaufgeklettert.

„Und wie bringen wir Sora jetzt in die nächste Stadt?" fragte Ken die übrigen.

Matt, der als letztes aus der Schlucht geklettert kam hob den Kopf und sagte: „Ich werde sie tragen."

„Was? Den ganzen Weg? Das schaffst du nicht!" TK konnte nicht fassen, was sein Bruder da machen wollte.

„Doch, ich schaffe das." Mit diesen Worten nahm er Sora auf seine Arme und trug sie schweigend davon. Die anderen folgten betreten. Tai wuuste von den Gefühlen, die Matt für Sora hatte. Aber er wusste auch, was er selbst für Sora empfand. _Aber ich darf mich da nicht einmischen. Matt ist mein Freund und ich darf mich nicht zwischen die zwei stellen. Das wäre unfair._

Nach etwa einer Stunde erreichten sie die Stadt, in der Genai lebte.

Er erwartete sie schon vor einem großen haus, führte sie hinein und zeigte matt ein Zimmer, in dem er Sora auf das Bett legte.

„So, und nun geht bitte alle aus dem Zimmer, ich möchte mit Sora alleine sein." Genai schloss die Tür hinter unseren Freunden.

„Was er wohl da drin macht", fragte Cody neugierig.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich hoffe, es hilft ihr." Meinte Tai leise.

„Was ist, wenn er ihr nicht helfen kann?"

„das glaube ich nicht, Sora ist stark"

In dem ganzen (Stimmen-)durcheinander merkte niemand, dass Matt das Haus verlassen hatte. 

Er lief durch die verlassenen Strassen; es wurde langsam dunkel.

Ich hoffe er kann ihr helfen, ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne sie machen würde. Sie hat mir schon so oft geholfen. Wenn es ihr wieder besser geht, muss ich es ihr sagen, dass ich sie liebe. Ich will nicht weiter meine Gefühle für sie verstecken. Aber wahrscheinlich liebt sie einen anderen. Als ob ich es nicht bemerkt hätte, dass auch Tai etwas für sie empfindet. Er schafft es immer mir das wichtigste weg zu nehmen. 

Matt setzte sich auf die zerbrochenen Säulen , die vor einer Ruine lagen. Er zog seine Mundharmonika aus der Tasche und betrachtete sie nachdenklich.

„Du hast schon lange nicht mehr gespielt. Warum eigentlich?"

Matt hob seinen Kopf und sah Tai vor sich stehen.

„Ich weiß nicht, es hat mich zu sehr an unsere Zeit in der Digiwelt damals erinnert. Es war eine schöne Zeit. Es hat mich ziemlich fertig gemacht, dass es eine neue Digirittergeneration gibt. Dass wir keine Bedeutung mehr haben." Matt wusste gar nicht, wie er das alles so einfach erzählen konnte.

„Aber Matt, das ist doch nicht wahr." Tais braune Augen hatten einen entschlossenen Ausdruck angenommen.

„Was?"

„Wir haben immer noch Bedeutung für die Digiwelt. Weshalb sind wir denn sonst hier? Nunja, vielleicht sind wir nicht mehr so oft wie früher hier, aber sie brauchenunsere Hilfe."

„Ach, red doch keinen Unsinn, Tai. Wenn ich mich daran erinnere, wie klein und unbeholfen TK und Kari damals waren, und wie selbstständig sie jetzt sind. Und auch davis, Yolei, Cody und Ken. Sie brauchen uns nicht. Keiner braucht mich. Ich bin unnütz." Matt fing an auf seiner Mundharmonika zu spielen. Wieder das traurige Lied von damals.

Tai wurde wütend. Er sprang auf und schlug matt die Mundharmonika aus der Hand

„Hey, was soll das, Tai?"

„Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen? Du bist nicht unnütz."

„Ach ja, dann sag mir doch, wer mich braucht! Los!"

Zuerst konnte Matt Tai nicht verstehen, der sehr leise sprach, doch dann wiederholte Tai es noch etwas lauter und hatte dabei einen traurigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht:

„Sora"

„Wie bitte?" Matt konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen.

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden, Matt. Sora braucht dich; nicht Mimi, nicht Joe, nicht mich, sondern nur dich. ALSO GEH SCHON ZU IHR HIN DU IDIOT!" Tai drehte sich um und rannte davon.

„Tai...." Matt stand noch eine Weile da und starrte Tai hinterher, dann rannte er zurück zu Genais Haus.

Er stürmte an den anderen vorbei in Soras Zimmer.

Sie lag dort auf dem Bett, und starrte die Zimmerdecke an. Als sie ihn bemerkte, nahmen ihre wangen einen leichten Rot - ton an.

„Hallo Sora" Matt näherte sich verlegen ihrem Bett „darf ich mich setzen?"

„Klar. Matt?"

„Was ist?"

„Ich wollte mich noch bei dir bedanken, na ja, dafür dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast. Ohne dich wäre ich gestorben. Mein Engel."

„Sora. Ich hätte das nicht zugelassen, weil...weil...also, Sora, ich liebe dich!" Matt wurde knallrot und starrte auf den Fußboden.

„Wirklich? Ich bin so froh, und ich dachte schon, dass du nicht dasselbe für mich empfindest, wie ich für dich." Auch Sora wurde noch röter als sie vorher schon war.

„Heisst dass....?" fragte Matt mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausruck.

„Ja, Matt, ich liebe dich auch. Schon immer."

Die beiden schauten sich noch eine Weile tief in die Augen, dann versanken sie in einem zärtlichen, langen Kuss.


End file.
